Carpe Diem
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: “Today's the day,” Blink thought to himself. “Today's the day I tell him how I feel.” SLASH


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Newsies, Disney owns Newsies. If Disney, however, is looking to sell, I have *rummages in pockets* $1.45, a paper clip, and some gum . . .  
  
A/N: Yeah, I've decided to take a short break from Teenage Scab to write a short bit of slashy fluff. *glances at title* Yeah I know the title is a bit . . . how do I put this nicely . . . lame. Any suggestions you may have would be gladly accepted. In the meantime, enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon boys Those papes won't sell themselves Up on the double That means you Snoddy "  
  
The shouts heard in the Newsboys Lodging House at the early hours of the morning were in no way uncommon. Nor were the responses which came uncommon. Many boys groaned at how unfair it was; some pulled their pillows over their heads praying for five more minutes of sleep; others reluctantly slid out from under the warm (if it could even be considered that) blanket, and into the freezing air.  
  
On this day, however, one newsie was up and awake upon the first strike Kloppman made against the floor with his broom. Normally Kid Blink was anything but a morning person. This morning was different though.  
  
"Today's the day", Blink thought to himself. "Today's the day I tell him how I feel."  
  
He hadn't slept a wink the previous night, out of sheer nervousness. Still, he was not tired and had no desire to get back in bed. His only desire at the time was to see his face.  
  
"Jeez Blink Think ya cheerful enough today?" groaned Racetrack as Blink jumped off the top bunk and practically skipped to the washroom not giving his bunkmate a second glance. Nothing could dampen his mood today. Besides, he was too nervous to even hear what anyone was saying. He stood near the sink, washing his hands, and giving himself a continual pep talk.  
  
"Ok Blink, just like we practiced. It'll be really easy. Nothing to worry about." he coached himself as he tried to suppress the urge to chicken out yet again. "No you can't just keep puttin' this off. It's like Davey says. What is that sayin' he says? Oh yeah, seize the day That's what I'm gonna do. I'm not gonna let anything stop me." He jumped slightly as a hand clapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Blink. How ya feeling this morning?"  
  
And there he stood. The one who had stolen Blink's heart.  
  
Blink grabbed the edge of the sink to keep his knees from buckling under him.  
  
"Heya Mush," he replied shakily. He was sure his cheeks, and his entire body for that matter, were turning a lovely shade of crimson. "I, uh, I'm fine."  
  
"Ah" his brain told him "nice reply. Now you look like even more of an idiot than usual."  
  
Mush, however, seemed unfazed by the reply. If he suspected something, he certainly didn't let on. He just smiled that smiled that caused Blink's stomach to turn somersaults. His smile, though was only one of the things Blink loved about him. Blink loved the deep complexion of his skin, his deep brown eyes, his beautifully sculpted body, his hair (oh how many times he had wanted to run his fingers through that hair). But what Blink loved most of all were the expressions of Mush's face. There was his happy face, his puppy- dog face (the one which was said to melt the hearts of almost all the girls), even his sad face as enough to make Blink want to kiss him. But the one Blink loved the most was his confused face, the one he seemed to have most of the time.  
  
"You alright Kid?"  
  
He snapped out his day dream, the pink hue of his face deepening. His mind began to race. "Great, just fall over at his feet why don't ya? Ok now, you know what to do. It's just like ya rehearsed. You don't want all those months of preparing to go down the drain do you?"  
  
Ever since he had fallen head over heels, Blink had set into action a plan to reveal his feelings to Mush. First, he had begun to write a speech. He wrote at least seven rough drafts before he was satisfied. Next, he memorized the entire speech word for word, and began figuring out what Mush would do or say at certain points. Finally, he began practicing when he was sure no one was around, remembering when to pause. He practiced the tone in which he would speak and the different facial expressions he would use. At the end of all his hard work he had produced this:  
  
Mush, we've been friends for a long time right? (at which point Mush would nod, and Blink would continue ) Well, I really am glad to have a good friend like you. You've always been there for me. When I first became a newsie, you were the one who showed me the ropes. We've helped each other out in all the hard times, huh? I know we've always told each other everything. That's why I want to tell you this. (Blink would then pause, take a breath to collect himself, and then let his feelings out) Remember when Jenny and me broke up? (Of course Mush would remember. He, being the good friend he is, took Blink out that night and proceeded to get both of them completely plastered) Well, I was up the rest of that night thinking. I thought about the fact that I wasn't all that hurt about it. Yeah it was a bit of a blow to my ego, but all in all, I didn't really have feelings for her. Whenever we kissed or anything, I really only did it cause I thought it was what I was supposed to do. I thought about how I enjoyed spending my time with you more than any girl I'd ever met. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I really liked you. I like you more than a friend. (Mush would then open his mouth to interrupt, but Blink would go on) I know you think it was the alcohol playing with my mind, but I've felt the same way ever since then. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I thought it was only right you knew. If you don't feel the same way, I'll forget all about it, and maybe we can just act like it never happened and still stay friends.  
  
That speech represented eight months of hard work. And now, he was ready to make sure that work hadn't been in vain.  
  
"Hey, Mush, you think we could talk for a second?" Blink asked in a hushed voice when he noticed they were alone in the washroom.  
  
"Sure Blink," Mush replied, "but why are you whispering? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, Mush, we've been friends for a long time right?" As if on cue, Mush nodded. But he also did something Blink didn't expect. He suddenly got that confused look on his face, causing Blink to momentarily lose concentration on what he had been saying. Shaking his head to relieve his mind of the fantasy which had began to form. He then continued. "Well, I really am glad to have a good friend like you. You've always been there for me. When I first became a newsie, you were the one who showed me the ropes. We've helped each other out in all--"  
  
"Hey, you guys better get your asses working if you want shelter tonight." Jack shouted up the stairs. Not that he even believed what he told them. Kloppman was always saying he wouldn't take anyone in who couldn't pay, but all the newsies knew it was basically an empty threat. Still, no one would want to be the first to prove them all wrong.  
  
"We can talk while we walk to the distribution center" Mush suggested. Blink groaned inwardly. He had wanted to talk while they were completely alone.  
  
"You go on ahead," Blink said dejectedly. "I still have a couple things to do."  
  
Mush's face was full of concern for his friend, but he nodded. Making sure once more that Blink was ok, he made his way down the stairs, out the building, and toward the distribution center. Blink sighed and grumbled. Things were not going as planned. ~*~*~*~ Blink hurriedly made his way to the distribution center, bought his fifty papers without even so much as a glance at Weasel, and found Mush as quickly as possible. They gave each other small smiles, before heading to their usual selling spot. Neither spoke of the morning events until they had reached their destination.  
  
"So Blink," Mush began, "what were you saying this morning?"  
  
Blink froze. Should he continue what he had been saying with a few of the other newsies only a few feet away from them, or feign ignorance for the time being? Luckily he wasn't forced to decide, as customers began approaching them from all sides to purchase their daily papers. He silently decided he would wait until the others walked a little further away and then talk to Mush.  
  
After his stack had diminished to only ten papers, he turned to see that the only newsie left, other than Mush and him, was Boots, who was far out of hearing distance. He decided use the opportunity well. "Uh, Mush." He paused to clear his throat. "Like I was saying this morning, we've been friends for a long time right?" Blink didn't pause long enough for Mush to nod. The last thing he needed was another surprise to throw his mind off course. "Well, I really am glad to have a good friend like you. You've always been there for me. When I first became a newsie, you were the one who showed me the ropes. We've helped each other out in all the hard times, huh? I know we've always told each other everything." He looked up at Mush at this point. Very bad decision. Mush was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt to escape the blistering heat. After he completed his task, he removed his hat and wiped the perspiration from his forehead.  
  
"Christ, it's hot today Ain't ya sweating in all that Blink?"  
  
Blink was indeed sweating, but not for the same reason Mush was. Though Mush had an undershirt on, Blink was still able to make out his muscles. His throat went dry for a second. He swallowed hard and tried not to pay attention to the beauty who stood before him. He opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
"Excuse me young man, but I would like to get my paper sometime today." A business man stood in front of Mush impatiently. The money and newspaper exchanged hands quickly, and the man walked off grumbling about the youth of today.  
  
"Hey Blink, you think we could talk later?" Mush's face was covered with guilt. "You see I promised Tumbler I'd teach him to play marbles as soon as I was done selling today." In the distance Blink could already see the young newsie walking toward them. Mush continued, "How about we meet at Tibby's for about six tonight?"  
  
Blink shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as he could."That's fine. I have some things I need to do anyway" Like figure out why God has decided to make my life a living hell.  
  
Mush smiled, a great weight having been lifted from his shoulders "I knew you'd understand." He started to walk over to Tumbler. "I'll see you tonight Kid " he called out with a wave.  
  
Blink set to work selling the remainder of his pile, all the while wondering what he had ever done to deserve this. ~*~*~*~ 5:30  
  
That's what the clock on the wall of Tibby's read.  
  
Blink had made sure to get there early so he could get a table near the back. It also gave him time to go over his speech. This would probably be his last shot. No more distractions, no more losing his train of thought, no more anything. If he screwed up this time, he would be convinced someone up there didn't want this to happen. He would just be forced to give up. He prepared, and thought about how he would handle any situation that could even possibly occur. The clock continued its incessant ticking, kind of like the Tell-tale Heart. Not that Blink had ever read it, but he had heard David rambling about it once when he was half-heartedly paying attention.  
  
Blink was anxious. He was very anxious. Every time the bell above the door rang, he looked up hopefully  
  
He poked at the food on his plate. He didn't really have an appetite, but he knew from experience that if you didn't order, the owner would glare at you for "taking up space that could be occupied by real customers."  
  
The bell rang, and he again looked up. This time, he wasn't disappointed. Mush stood there scanning the restaurant until his eyes landed on Blink. He smiled and made his way over.  
  
"Sorry about earlier," Mush said sheepishly, sliding into the vacant seat across from Blink, "but he'd been begging me for a while, and I couldn't let him down ya know?"  
  
Blink nodded. He took a deep breath. This was it, moment of truth. Nothing else was going to stand in his way now, he was going to do it.  
  
"Mush, we've been friends for a long time right?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He inhaled to continue, but then stopped.  
  
What came next?  
  
For the very life of himself, Blink couldn't remember a single word of the speech he had slaved over. Something about being there for each other? Didn't he mention Jenny at some point? Wasn't there something in there about wanting to stay friends?  
  
"Blink, are you sure you're alright?" Mush's voice interjected into his thoughts. "I mean you've been acting funny all day, talking about how we're good friends and all. You do still wanna be friends with me huh?" Mush paused momentarily. "Blink, you're sweating."  
  
"So?" he snapped, still grasping for the next thing to say. "Like you said, it's a hot day. Is it a crime to sweat or something?"  
  
Mush's face went from concerned to hurt. "I-I'm sorry. You just don't look too well. You're really pale, and you're tapping your fingers. You only do that when you're really nervous about something." Mush stated.  
  
Blink forced his fingers to stop tapping. He then looked up at Mush. He looked up at everything he loved. He no longer cared that he didn't know what he was supposed to say. It didn't matter. He made up his mind right then and there.  
  
Leaping across the table, he grabbed Mush's surprised face in his hands gently and crushed their lips together.  
  
Everything seemed so insignificant. It didn't matter that his thigh was lying in what felt like mashed potatoes; it didn't matter that the drink he had knocked over was now seeping through his shirt; it didn't matter that the owner yelled something about paying for that table if he broke it. All that mattered was that it was all off his chest now. There was no going back no matter what. Jerking away quickly, Blink stood at the love of his life whom he had just kissed; something he thought he would only be able to dream of doing.  
  
Mush sat there stunned. He said nothing, only stared at Blink. Taking this as rejection, Blink stammered out, "I'm sorry, I don't know what . . . I . . . I've gotta go." He threw his money on the table and raced out, feeling the tears already welling up in his eyes.How could he have been so stupid?  
  
"You, Kid Blink, are a complete failure," his mind taunted. "You put together this wonderful plan, go through all kinds of shit to make sure it's flawless, and then you let your hormones get the best of you. You only have yourself to blame for this."  
  
"Blink " the voice cried behind him. He walked faster, hoping to lose him. "Blink please wait up. I need to talk to you."  
  
A hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him back lightly. He couldn't look him in the eyes. He knew what he would see. He would see disgust and fear. He would hear Mush tell him he didn't think they should be friends anymore, that they should stay as far away from each other as possible. He sighed realizing he should just get it over as soon as he could. Maybe he could convince Mush not to tell any of the guys about this.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Blink was taken aback. That wasn't exactly what he had expected to hear.  
  
"I'm such an idiot. I just sat there. I didn't mean to make you think I was upset or anything. I wasn't really"  
  
"Mush, please. Don't make this harder than it already is. I don't want your pity or anything. Let's just forget this happened."  
  
Mush looked hurt by this suggestion. "Why would you want to forget about it? Didn't you like it?"  
  
Like it? Of course he had liked it It had been the most wonderful kiss he had ever experienced, despite the fact that he had cursed himself for doing it. If he could, he would do it over and over again, even if it meant he would have to live the sheer humiliation.  
  
"I thought you had. I guess I just thought wrong, huh?" The look of hurt grew deeper, though Mush tried desperately to hide it.  
  
Blink stood there. Could this all be true? Was his luck finally changing for the better? Or was this some cruel trick?  
  
"Mush," he started softly, "I . . . that kiss was . . . " Again, he was at a loss for words. Last time he had been (which had been about a minute and a half ago) he acted on his first impulse. Maybe it would work for him to do the same this time.  
  
The second kiss was not as rushed as the first had been. His brain wasn't sending warnings to him about what he was doing.  
  
It was only the two of them, bodies entwined, lips locked together gently, yet firmly. Blink wrapped his arms unsurely around Mush's neck, as he felt one of Mush's hands run down his back and the other tenderly stroke his hair. Both were breathless as they pulled away. Neither was ready to be the first to speak, and break the silence surrounding them.  
  
Both their faces red, half from the passion of their kiss, and the other half from embarrassment, they locked their hands together, walking slowly back to the Lodging House.  
  
"I had a whole speech prepared," Blink state lamely, finally speaking, "but I couldn't remember a word of it. SO I did the first thing that came to mind."  
  
Mush smiled shyly. "I'm glad you did. I don't think I would've been able to build up the courage to do that." He kissed Blink's neck softly. "So thanks for doing it for me."  
  
Maybe acting on impulse ain't such a bad thing after all, Blink thought, smiling as Mush's lips traveled along his jaw-line. "Maybe it's the easier way to get your point across""  
  
None of that mattered now though, and he thought nothing more of it, as the boy he loved pulled him in for another mind-blowing kiss.  
  
~Yeah, I know. That's not the best Mush/Blink ever written.*shrugs* What can you do? I think it's pretty good though. On a squealness scale, I'd give at least a factor of 7. But then again, I wrote it and, therefore, am somewhat biased. All reviews are very much welcome, both good and bad ones ~ 


End file.
